Happiness, Broken, Healed: The Rewind
by imnotdelusional
Summary: For those who have read 'Happiness, Broken, Healed', this is its rewrite. The previous author gave me permission to do so. Summary: Natsume betrayed Mikan when they were 11 and she has come back for revenge.


**Hi! I'm Verity. :D I'm the sister of this fanfic's former author. Since she doesn't want to continue this anymore, I will. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the changes I have done in this story. Please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_"Do you really think that he loves you?" Mitsuki asked, her face full of malice. I closed my mouth and sighed. _

"_Yeah, I really do." _

_She scoffed at me. "Then you must be really stupid… Mikan-chan."_

"Mikan-chan! MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I fell of the bed with a start. "Whaelluzgoenon?" What? Oh yeah. I think I said that.

"Bloody hell, cuz. You are one deep sleeper." A soprano like voice whined. I looked up, and I noticed my step-cousin Maxine (it's a long story) grumbling (not so) quietly at the back of my room. She saw me falling off my bed and now the bitch (its an endearment) is now laughing her arse (ass) off.

I glared at her. "Says the one who didn't stir at all even when there is a bloody fire in the neighborhood."

Maxine, my pathetic excuse of a cousin (yeah, yeah, I love her dearly) just smirked. The bitch.

I glared at her once more before pulling myself up. _Damn. My thighs hurt_.

"And by the way, are you _fucking trying to kill me?_ You do know that your _voice is deadly, _right?_" _I asked.

Maxine looked incredulous (I was right. She totally forgot. ) and then smiled sarcastically at me. She answered, "Not really… just trying to wake you up… which is by far, the _easiest_ thing I've ever done in my whole life." She sighed. "Geez, did you take any sleeping pills?" she asked me.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Oh, Mikan! What will I do with you? **You're just so… unnerving** (slash weirdo. I can totally _see the words in her mind) _at times." She sighed, and stared blankly at the wall.

(Here we go. She'll start with the 'When Will You Grow Up' speech again? Damn. And it's only eight in the morning.)

"I mean, you're sixteen already. Shouldn't you be more mature?" As I predicted, she grabbed my pillows (which were scattered around my floor) and started fixing my bed.

Ignoring her, I went straight to my bathroom (It's a routine) and I turned the faucet on to (sort of) drown her voice and her speech. I glanced at my bathroom mirror and I cringed when I saw my face in the mirror. _Reminds me of Edward Cullen with all those eyebags and that shit. _

"When will you grow up?" I suddenly heard someone asked me. (I guess she's screaming now because the faucet is not drowning her voice anymore.)

The speech suddenly stopped and I turned around to inquire why. _Bad move Mikan. _

I saw Maxine staring straight at me, looking very concerned.

"I already did."

She raised her perfectly made eyebrows. 'Really? And when was that, my dear?"

I paused for a moment (I have a flair for dramatics, you know) and then I answered, "This month. My height is now 5'6 which according to science is half an inch taller than last month. Technically, I did grow up." I answered her coolly.

My dearest blonde cousin just screamed shrilly (which by the way, is more terrible than hyenas laughing in the desert. Don't ask how I know. It's _another long story._) and she started hitting her head with my pillows in frustration.

"Be careful… you might loose your brain in that action of yours." I warned her. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

She glared at me, and I snickered.

"You are such a bitch."

* * *

"Natsume, I found her." I glanced at the face of the speaker and sighed with relief.

"Good job."

* * *

"So, what are you planning to sing in your concert tonight?" Maxine asked me, licking her ice cream. We're at the park, it's just 9 am and we've just had the 3rd batch of our ice cream sundae. (I know, it's bad for my voice and all that shit. But hey, if you have my 'abilities', there's no need to panic. I can eat the whole Antarctica for all its worth and still top the charts. Haha. Okay. I'm sort of exaggerating. But you get my point.)

"The other side of me." I answered, looking at the couples walking lovey dovey in the park. _Ew! Couples!_ _Pda much?_ I cringed.

Maxine squealed excitedly. "Oh, I just love that song. It's simple, yet, unique. Its beat is great too. Nice choice."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yay! I am _so happy _that you agree… not."

She stuck her tongue at me. _Very mature. _

"Oh shut up."

I simply smiled at her.

"So, how are things between you and Toby, the big jerk?" I smirked at that one. Everyone knows that my cousin hates my current boyfriend. He's a jerk, narcissistic and all that shit. Frankly, I don't give a damn. I don't like him either. But hey, for argument's sake, I'll sort of defend him.

"Maxine!" I scolded her. "Look, he's _my boyfriend,_ okay?"

She scoffed at that one (well, I think she also leered). I can see the words FUCKING BUDDIES dancing in her head. Oh god. That is so disgusting.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He's rich and hot and all that shit. I still think he's a bloody prat who can't bloody well shag a girl properly even with his bloody eyes open and all of the lights were on." (A/n: Maxine is British).

"From experience much?" I smirked. Let's just say that they had a history before I came along.

She glared at me, and I laughed._ Very predictable, Maxine. _"Let's just go."

* * *

"Do you know the plan?" a cold voice asked. His shoulders were tense, as if scared.

The girl just smiled although her eyes were cold. "Of course. I made the plan, remember?"

"Do not fail, then."

* * *

"Hey, Eris, you ready?" Margaret Chang, a.k.a. Mega, my manager asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied with the confidence I'm not feeling.

"Great. Now, go to the dressing room and have your outfit changed. I want you to look as **hot like me**." She smiled (more like grimaced, in my opinion).

I looked at her when she said that and I mentally cringed. Hot? Now, where is that? There is no way in hell I would want to look like her. As usual, she's wearing her _normal _attire. Well, if _normal_ means wearing **a very thick** make up, and a hooker-like dress. Then yeah, I wanna be hoe, I mean, _hot_ too.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

She smiled her big, (sort of) freaky smile at me. "Great. I'll wait for you at the backstage." She left in a flash but not before winking on my stage crew. Now, that is just plain disturbing.

I shook my head and went straight to my dressing room.

Of course, I didn't change my outfit. I'm quite comfortable with my sleeveless top and pants, thank you. I know its simple, but hey, my boots rock.

I went to the back stage and the director handed me the lapel. "Okay, Eris, you'll start singing when the light turns off and when smoke turns yellow and pink okay?"

"Don't worry Jake, everything's clear. Just relax and enjoy my show." I smiled, patting his shoulder. "I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Well, okay then. Do your best. There are lots of fans out there and if you make a mistake, you'll lose all of _these_." He said in that you're doomed to fail tone. What a wacko.

I just ignored him and entered the door. I gave him thumbs up, signaling that I'm in position.

And then. It happened.

The whole coliseum turned dark, the lights were switched off, and cold air started coming from the under the seats of the audiences. Some girls screamed due to mixed shock and fright, like their watching some horror movie. _Idiots._ Then, the dome of the coliseum opened, revealing a clear night sky. Fireworks started to appear, and the fans screamed in anticipation. Then suddenly, the stage opened, and the fans screamed; they thought that I was coming from the center stage, but no, instead, they reveal my back up dancers. Disappointed, my fans sat down again, until, a fan girl screeched, pointing at the sky and everyone looked up.

_Now you can see me_. I was at a helicopter ladder, waiting to land. Cameras started flashing and my fans started chanting, "Eris! Eris! Eris!"

We landed at the stage and music started to play in the background.

**The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me**

I started dancing, and my fans screamed.

**By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected**

**Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected**

My male back-ups lift me and threw me high in the air.

**Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)**

I performed a back flip in the air, and then I went to my fans.

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

Then, went to the aisle and danced there.

**Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror**

**Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)**

My fans screamed harder when I split.

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

I ran back to the center stage and danced again.

**Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems**

I went near to my fans and touched their hands. Some even tried to grab me.

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know**

**If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)**

**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me**

**The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side** **of me**

**

* * *

**

"_I have something to tell you." Kaito said. His eyes shining with happiness._

"_What is it, Dad?" It was just last week that I found out my father was still alive. My life is perfect. I have an awesome bestfriend, a hot boyfriend and a great school. What else could I ask for?_

"_I want you to come with me to England."_

_

* * *

_

I posed and the song ended. The audience continued screaming, some were chanting my name, "Eris! Eris!"

The concert was a total success. Everyone enjoyed it. We earned a lot, and my popularity was at its peak. I was about to ride in my limousine when something caught my eye. Is that Hotaru? I glanced at the raven haired girl with violet eyes. She just smiled and waved at me and then she left. _No, impossible. Hotaru __**never ever**__ like music, especially concerts. No. That's not Hotaru. No. It can't be_.

"Cuz, you okay?" Maxine nudged me. I looked at her, bewildered.

"Yeah, everything is just dandy."

* * *

"_Are you sure about this, baby? I thought you don't want to leave this place." _

"_That was a week ago, father." I answered, my voice void of any emotions. Kaito, my father, just stared at me with great concern._

"_What happened, love?"_

_The chauffer started the engine. I inhaled deeply, not trusting my voice to speak._

"_Nothing, Dad."_

_

* * *

_

I entered my room, and this time, I decided to have some _help _with my sleep. I went to my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the blue bottle but not before I had a peek at my reflection. My cinnamon brown hair is still straight as ever. But somehow, I knew _something _has changed.

"It's nothing, Mikan. Nothing." I whispered at my reflection.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

This is the day.

My father, Kaito and his gorgeous wife (my step mother which let's just say is well, annoying) will be arriving from Paris later this day. They've been married for three years now, but they still have these mini-honeymoons every year. Talk about pathetic, I mean romantic. (You get my point.)

As usual, I went straight to my bathroom and I washed my face. I could hear the telephone ringing downstairs but I just ignored it. _Duh? Who calls at 5 in the morning? Bloody morons if you asked me. _I heard someone picked it up and I sighed (which I have no idea why). _Really strange, don't you think?_

Anyway, I grabbed my towel and I started wiping my face when I heard someone asked, "Mikan, love?"

I sighed. Great. The great nagger is awake. "Yes, Maxine?"

She opened my bathroom door and I saw her smirking. Uh-oh. "They're here."

I gasped. "Already? I mean, really?"

My great nagger of a cousin just smiled. "Yes, and you better get ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ugh. Why does my dad have to marry that awful woman and forced me to live with her and her fugly daughter? I threw my towel away and I exhaled. _Oh, yeah, he's in love with her.

* * *

_

"What?" a petite woman asked her lieutenants.

Her second in chief (a man with severe burns in his arms) swallowed in fear. "The attack is set, Captain."

The so-called Captain smiled in anticipation. "Good. The gates of hell are opened."

* * *

I entered the living room with so much stealth (or as stealthily as I could). I don't want _attract _attention to me (and with me leaving). You see, I'm (sort of) avoiding my Dad after I (accidentally) set my step-sister's dress on fire. Hey, I didn't mean it! The bit-, I mean witch is standing too close to my favorite candles.

However, Maxine- the great prat - laughed uncontrollably (which further convinced my dad that it was intentional). Well, it's not my fault that my step-sister is such a hag. So, there, I'm grounded.

But before I could successfully leave the house, an annoying voice stopped me in my tracks.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

I turned around, and I almost grimaced when I saw what my step-sister is wearing. Honestly, why is this world full of such trying-hard whores?

I (fakely) smiled at her. "Nothing, my dear Ginevra."

She raised her eyebrows at me (Is it me or is this scene reminding you of my earlier scene with my _upstart _manager?) and she flipped her red hair. "Really, then?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, my dear."

Let's just say that I'm supposed (more like forced) to remain polite and treat them with respect because my dad married some royalty. (I still think they're royal pain in the ass, though.)

"Oh, okay then. Because as far as I remember, you're grounded." My dearest step sister said in that haughty tone of hers.

I smirked at her. "And what are you gonna do, _mom?" _I inquired sarcastically.

She just smiled at me, and I feel like cringing. "Oh, I don't know. Tell mom _and _dad, maybe?"

"I wanna see you try." The challenge and venom filling my voice.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

I smirked at her. Typical. She can do nothing but blab. "Loser."

She glared at me. "Why you, bitch?"

I waved my hand, stopping her. "Yeah, yeah. Bye-bye."

I turned away from her, but not before I caught the sight of a certain something in her (fucking ugly) finger. I faced her again, and I asked, "Where did you get that?"

She simply stared at me.

I grabbed her hand, and pointed to the silvery ring on her finger. The flamed ruby shining brightly, thanks to the sun. "How did you get this?"

She stared at the ring and she smiled at me cruelly. "Oh, this?"

I inhaled deeply. The urge to burn her for real is slowly surpassing my control.

"Yes, that."

Ginevra pulled her hand away from mine, and she smirked. "From your box."

"But how?" I asked, rage filling my eyes. How? That is _mine. _

She grinned at me, her eyes full of malice. "It's none of your business, my dear _sister. _Besides, it fits me, don't you think? It matches my _hair."

* * *

_

"_Happy Birthday, Polka!" Natsume said, smirking. I glared at him. Stupid jerk with his stupid nicknames._

"_Whatever, Natsume-kun." I answered, grinning. Hey, he still greeted me. That ought to count for something, right? _

_He quirked his eyebrow in response, and I laughed. He knows me too well. He knows that I'm very, very happy._

"_So, what do you have for me?" I asked him._

_He openly scoffed this time. "What makes you think that I have something for you?"_

_I crossed my arms. _

"_Because I'm your girlfriend."_

"_And so?"  
_

_I slapped him in the thighs. "It's your obligation, dummy."_

"_And so?" He repeated._

_I glared at him. "I hate you!"  
_

_He smirked at me. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer. "You love me, stupid." I hugged him back and I feel like I'm floating. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying his scent. _

_I only opened my eyes when I felt something being slipped in my finger. I opened my eyes, and I gasped in shock._

_**Is that a promise ring?**_

"_I love you, Polka." Natsume declared, his ruby eyes matching the ruby stone in my ring.

* * *

_

It's already dark when I returned home. The house was dark so I assumed no one's home (which is a normal occurrence). I left my shoes in the entryway and I used the back way to enter my room.

As I entered the house, I couldn't help but smell something weird. _Is that gasoline_? I was about to step inside my room when something grabbed me from behind.

I was about to scream when that person dragged me inside the closet. "It's Maxine."

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

Even in the darkness of the closet, I could see her rolling her eyes. "Saving you, dufus." I raised my eyebrow at her, and she slapped my arm. "Look." She pointed out.

I looked at the direction she's pointing and I gasped. My dad and step mom is being hold hostage by some bunch of guys **and Ginevra**. What the hell is going on?

"AAO." Maxine whispered. I inwardly flinched.

"This is my entire fault." I answered.

Maxine just shook her head. "We have to do something. Fast."

* * *

"_You have to train, Sakura-san." A raven haired man with a white mask said to me. I stopped in my tracks and I looked at him with such hatred that he flinched._

_I scoffed at him. "And what? Be a puppet for the Academy? Be controlled by you?" I shook my head in disgust. "No, thank you."_

_He stepped towards me and I raised my hand to stop him. I don't want him near me. _

"_Listen, if you don't, all of your loved ones will die."

* * *

_

Maxine and I held hands. Her Lightning Alice and my Nullification Alice are usually unstoppable when combined.

"Ready?" I asked. Maxine nodded her head, and she closed her eyes.

"Let's go,"

We started running towards the living room and Maxine started frying the AAO guys. I kicked and punched some of them, while defending Maxine at the same time.

My parents stared at us in shock, and my dad looked deathly afraid. The guards on the other hand, started to attack us while my step sister Ginevra simply looked shock, and amused.

Ginevra stood up from where she's sitting and dismissed the guards beside her. All the AAO members halt in their actions.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" She asked, her eyes still amused.

Maxine and I smirked and she threw a lightning bolt at my step sister. Ginevra just waved her hand and time slowed. She easily dodged the bolt.

I stared at her in disbelief. I have a feeling that Maxine's face is a reflection of mine.

"How?" I heard Maxine asked.

"Alice, my dear. I'm the daughter of Cronos after all."

* * *

I woke up in a bright white room that smelled faintly of antiseptic. I figured that I'm in a hospital. I glanced at my right and I smiled when I saw Maxine sleeping soundly. The bruises on her face are yet to heal, and yet, she looked innocent as ever.

The memories of that night are a blur but I know one thing: Persona's right. I NEED TO AVENGE MY FATHER'S DEATH.

* * *

A/n: I didn't narrate the story of her father dying (and all the events associated with it) for a reason. The chapter is also **vague** because it's supposed to be like that. You'll find out _why _in later chapters.

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me so I'll know if I should still continue or not.


End file.
